


Club

by adronitis (orphan_account)



Series: Coincidental Convenience [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adronitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It started when I saw <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/tobyharvard/8624877809/in/photostream">this photograph right here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Club

**Author's Note:**

> It started when I saw [this photograph right here](http://www.flickr.com/photos/tobyharvard/8624877809/in/photostream).

Stiles could feel the bass through the brick at his back, it was a low thrumming in his veins. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around his torso, cursing under his breath. Scott didn't know what he was talking about, v-necks and december were decidedly _not_ bffs. He sent a silent prayer of thanks for the jeans hugging onto his shivering legs and reached into his pocket for his phone.

> _"And... of course, zero missed calls and just as many texts. Thanks Scott, you're the best best friend a guy coul-"_

At the sound of a chuckle next to him, Stiles turned toward the man leaning on the wall a few feet away from him.

> _"Something funny?"_

Stiles was being unnecessarily aggressive with strangers again, he knew that, it was a character flaw, _whatever_. This time it actually felt justifiable though, Scott had totally ditched him on Cheer-Heartbroken-Scott-Up-With-Alcohol Night. Not cool.

> _"No, I just- Well, do you always talk to yourself?"_
> 
> _"Do you always bother strangers outside clubs?"_
> 
> _"No."_

A shot of guilt rushed through him at the sound of that dejected response. Stiles never ever meant to do it, but he somehow always repulsed everyone around him. Well, everyone except Scott... or so he thought.

> _"Yes."_
> 
> _"Huh?"_
> 
> _"Yes, I talk to myself a lot. If you knew my best friend though, you'd understand why I have to carry most of the conversation."_
> 
> _"So... that'd be Scott?"_
> 
> _"The good for nothing ditcher? Yup."_
> 
> _"So you going in?"_
> 
> _"Probably not... which sucks because I totally had the best pick-up line ever. It involved that awesome light thing they have and how my last name's actually Wayne."_

Another chuckle. This time though, Stiles could feel the puff of air that came with it and he realised how the stranger had moved along the wall closer to him.

> _"Is it?"_
> 
> _"Huh? Is what?"_
> 
> _"Is your last name Wayne?"_
> 
> _"No."_
> 
> _"Shame. You'd make an entertaining Batman."_

Stiles turned to face the man again, this time in order to study him. The shadow on this side of the building hampered visibility but there was enough light for him to catch the light colour of his eyes. The stubble that looked a few days old stood out starkly against his ridiculous jaw line.  _Who even looks like that?_ Stiles' eyes roamed further down, over a leather jacket, dark jeans, and sturdy looking boots.

> _"What're you doing at a club anyway?"_
> 
> _"What?"_
> 
> _"Doesn't your biker gang miss you down at the bar they terrorise and rule over?"_

The stranger lifted his chin from where it was resting on his chest, and smirked at Stiles. The warmth pooled in his stomach quicker than he could stop it, _seriously, who let this guy out? He's obviously a hazard._

> _"Laura-"_

Stiles stopped breathing for a moment. _Stupid lungs._

> _"My sister. She keeps trying to drag me out to clubs, but I just end up dragging her drunk ass home afterwards. It's a system that works for us."_

_Sister, alright, yeah, whatever._ Stiles straightened up a little when he noticed how low his stance against the wall had gotten.

> _"So you just... lurk outside in your leather jacket? Not a creeper at all!"_
> 
> _"At least I'm not outside in nothing but a v-neck."_
> 
> _"I despise that, this v-neck is perfectly decent."_
> 
> _"And in a few more minutes, your torso will be perfectly frozen."_

The wind suddenly seemed bitingly cold. Maybe it was because the stranger pointed it out, but Stiles could feel his fingers seconds away from succumbing to frostbite. He tucked his hands in his armpits and hunched down further angling himself away from the direction of the wind.

> _"So you gonna stay here all night?"_

_Was he? Now that Scott probably wasn't showing, was there any reason to hang around?_ Stiles kept his gaze to his feet where he was attempting to burrow into the ground for warmth with just the toe of his sneaker.

> _"Scott ditched you, didn't he?"_

_He did._

Stiles looked over at the man again, this time to find him looking back at him with his eyebrows raised.

> _"You trying to pick me up or something?"_

The man scoffed.

> _"I'm trying to convince you to go to some place with central heating."_
> 
> _"Stop reminding me."_

Stiles pushed himself off the wall and stood there a little longer, looking up the fairly empty road through the puffs of air he was exhaling.

> _"I'm just saying, Bruce. You look like you're about thirty seconds away from becoming Mr. Freeze instead."_

Stiles looked back at him at that, his eyebrows shooting up. The man pushed himself off the wall then too, shifting his weight a little in what looked like an attempt at regaining circulation. Stiles was reminded again of his extremely numb limbs.

> _"Is that famous chili place really just down the road? I can't tell if the bouncer was just fucking with me or not. People tend to do that..."_
> 
> _"What? Fuck with you?"_
> 
> _"Yeah. I mean- no, but- yeah. You know what I mean! Don't make me regret not yelling 'stranger danger' when you started talking to me."_

The man was smiling now, a soft curl of his lips that caused more heat to pool in Stiles' stomach.

> _"Well, if you still want the chili I could show you the place. It's more than just a couple of blocks down though."_

**Author's Note:**

> This story is [rebloggable on my tumblr here](http://adronitis.tumblr.com/post/47994717269/stiles-could-feel-the-bass-through-the-brick-at).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
